Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a system and method for RFID device management and tracking and, more particularly, to a system and method for RFID device management and tracking including remote management and tracking over networks, among other features.
2.0 Related Art
RFID devices may be deployed in mass quantities for retail, advertising, logistics purposes, and the like. Management of the content linked to these RFID devices must be performed locally, which is slow and labor intensive. Tracking usage of these RFID devices is typically enabled only via custom hardware and software implementations for each vendor using RFID devices, limiting audit frequency and potential applications.
Clients or users are often unable to quickly test and deploy new RFID technologies as they are compelled to produce custom software and hardware solutions. Once deployed, management of these RFID devices requires physical interaction with each RFID device to update or retrieve stored information. The physical interaction necessity is cumbersome, time consuming and costly, and tends to inhibit rapid deployment.
A system and method for more quickly deploying and managing existing and future RFID based technologies that is scalable would significantly reduce labor force requirements by removing need for ongoing physical interaction with the RFID devices. Moreover, a technique for managing RFID devices remotely would further reduce operational costs and permit new deployment possibilities.